Letters From Home
by ShelPenguin
Summary: So, this is going to be a series of one shots about Charlie Weasley getting letters from his family with the bigger events of Harry Potter. First chapter is short but I will add many more! If you want something spesific, just let me know
1. I Met Harry Potter!

**So, this will be a series of one shots about Charlie getting letters from hom about his siblings going ons.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**If you want me to continue, leave a review and tell me(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Letters From Home<strong>

Charlie rolled over, groaning loudly as he tried to block out the sound.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Finally, uncovering his head from the feathery pillow and fisting the alarm clock off. He looked over and found a distraught, old owl at his window. It's eyes wide and impatient as it looked at Charlie reproachfully.

Charlie slipped on boxers getting untagled from his comforter, and tried to walk steadily towards the window. He let Errol perch on the tall dresser and Chalie unrolled the parchment, grinning happily at the sight of his baby sister's handwriting.

_Dear Charlie,_

_Hi! How is everything over at Romania? I hope the dragons are treating you well._

Charlie chuckled, knowing Ginny was being retorical when she asked if the fire breahing beats her older brother worked with were treating him well.

_You would never guess who I met at the train station! HARRY POTTER! Oh, Charlie, you should have seen him! He is so cute! Ah, oh, and Ron leaving was kind of sad.. Fred and George promised me a Hogwart toilet seat!_

_Well, Mom was wondering what you were doing this year for Christmasthis year, maybe we can go up there? I want to meet Snug- o- Lots, he sounds sweet. I hope I can see you. Bill is too busy and the others are off at Hogwarts. It's been too long._

_Tons of Love from your favorite sister,_

_Ginny(:_

Charlie smiled as he sat down. Yes, it has been too long. He always missed his family, and sweet little Ginny- who wasn't so little anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>So, really short! I know, but there wasn't much to write about. I just wanted to show Ginny's relationship with Charlie. I will make the next ones longer if you would like more!<strong>


	2. Ron Is Brave

**So, here is chapter two! Like I said, I can do requests (As if you want smaller happenings to be written about in here.) I will do so! I hope you guys like this one, leave your thoughts in a review! Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Letters From Home<strong>

"Yeah, I know," Charlie grumbled, not wanting to talk about the Cannon's 'great' losing streak, taking another swing at his drink. He looked around, he could throw a hell of a party.

He made his way through the crowd and found himself by the breakfast window. He smiled at something somebody was saying and looked out the window. He saw something in the distance that seemed to be coming closer to him. When it had made it's way close enough that Charlie could see it was a Hogwart's owl, he froze.

The party went on as Charlie opened the window and allowed the owl inside. He didn't require a payment, but flew off once he had gotten the letter untied.

Charlie had raised nerves as to why it was a Hogwart's owl. He, apparently, wasn't in school anymore. But it made him feel even worse when he saw his father's handwriting. Wondering exactly what was so bad that the Weasley parents couldn't make it back to the Burrow to write to him.

_Dear Charlie,_

_This is your dad, but I'm at Hogwarts so I am using their owl. Everything will be alright,_

Charlie sat down in a chair to finish reading the letter. He noticed how his father's writing had softened as he wrote 'will be alright'.

_but Ron is in the Hospital Wing. He and his friends, Harry and Hermione, had tried to take adult matters into their own hands._

_We're not aloud to go too much into the subject, but they were put up against the defences of each Hogwart professor. Hermione is alright, she has injuries that were healed easily and she is the one that explained everything to your mother and I. Ron was awake for a minute or so when he was taken back here, but Madam Pomfrey put him back to sleep. Harry, though, had been unconscious. They say he'll be alright too but they aren't going to wake him until his body does._

_I hope you can find a time to come and visit_ _this summer. Love from all of us,_

_Mum and Dad_

Charlie couldn't hear the party anymore, but he saw the lights keep flashing.

He couldn't believe it. His little brother, Ron, had gone down, not knowing what he would face. But he went down, to help his friends. Whereas Charlie _would_ go to extenses to help his friends, he didn't know if he would have gone down where ever Ron had not knowing what would happen.

He was defiantly going to the Burrow this summer. To get the full story, to check on his little brother, to get new memories, and to let Ron know how proud he is of him.

* * *

><p><strong>So! Let me know what you think and if you want anything done!(:<strong>


End file.
